


Entre cuatro y cinco

by Shameblack



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gren y Runaan logran escapar, M/M, Ni siquiera se conocen en el canon, No me arrepiento, No me pregunten como, One-Shot, Pero sucede, pero los shippeo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameblack/pseuds/Shameblack
Summary: Entre más pasan los días y más familiar se vuelve la amabilidad de Gren, más crece la frustración en Runaan.Nunca había sentido algo más que rencor y aborrecimiento por un humano. No es justo que a su edad le vengan estas crisis.





	Entre cuatro y cinco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ezheptik](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ezheptik).



> Dedicado con mucho cariño como un muy patético regalo de cumpleaños a Ezheptik. Linda, sé que no pediste nada de esto, pero igual te lo doy porque soy así de trágica y una perdedora total. Te adoro. 
> 
> Agradecimientos a mi siempre fiel, siempre bella beta, Ylen, la responsable de que me viera las dos temporadas en un día.

Gren es un excelente espadachín, Runaan admite cada que el otro está ahí para bloquear el golpe en su flanco izquierdo que ya no puede defender.

Gren sonríe muy abiertamente, como un niño, para ser tan buen espadachín y haber arrebatado tantas vidas.

 

*

 

Cuando le cortan el brazo Gren no dice nada, pero le toma de la mano y no se queja en absoluto en el momento que Runaan aprieta con demasiada fuerza, reflejo del dolor.

Le deja los dedos marcados alrededor de la mano; una huella morada que se desvanece con los días, recuerdo efímero de algo que jamás regresara.

 

*

 

Gren es ridículamente amable, y tiene unos modales demasiado humildes y altruistas para su propio bien. Runaan no lo entiende, le es difícil conciliar la imagen de un soldado humano que ha matado a cientos de elfos –si no es que más- con el mismo hombre que se ofrece a trenzarle el pelo porque es casi imposible hacerlo con una sola mano.

Se odia y lo odia, aún así deja que le peine por el amanecer, dedos callosos pero gentiles arreglando su cabello justo cuando el sol comienza a despertar.

 

*

 

Entre más pasan los días y más familiar se vuelve la amabilidad de Gren, más crece la frustración en Runaan.

Nunca había sentido algo más que rencor y aborrecimiento por un humano. No es justo que a su edad le vengan estas crisis.

 

*

 

Las pecas y lunares en la cara de Gren son como las estrellas dispersas en el cielo nocturno.

Quiere trazarlas con los dedos, imaginar a qué saben. Besar el firmamento antes de que despunte la aurora.

 

*

 

—Siempre te imaginé con los ojos café—le confiesa un día mientras comen un conejo que tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con una de las trampas de Runaan.

—Eso es porque me imaginabas como humano.

Gren se encoge de hombros, concediéndole eso. Tiene la visa en la pata de conejo asada entre sus dedos, así que ni siquiera le mira cuando contesta:

—Pero los tuyos son mucho mejor de lo que pudiera imaginar. Ese azul te sienta bien.

 

*

 

Gren ha comenzado a defender a los elfos, cosa que no pasa desapercibida para Runaan. Es una molestia, porque solo complica más las cosas.

 

*

 

A veces se enfrentan contra humanos que se topan en el trayecto. Sabe que Gren se siente un traidor en su propia patria, pero eso no impide que defienda con capa y espada a su compañero elfo. Runaan no puede evitar llenarse de una culpa incómoda que le provoca mirar con pena al soldado.

Tratan de evitar las muertes, pero en ocasiones es imposible. Gren corta un brazo de una tajada y le clava la espada en el corazón al pobre infeliz que tuvo la suerte de cruzarse en su camino. Cuando se da la vuelta Runaan le ve la cara salpicada en sangre y piensa que es imposible distinguir entre las gotas rojas y las pecas de su cara.

 

*

 

Si pudiera se arrancaría la piel de la desesperación y la usaría como bandera para hacer saber lo irritado que está. La agonía de desearle lo está matando y no ayuda que Gren se limite a sonreírle tímidamente cuando Runaan le atrapa la mirada.

Así que lo empuja contra un árbol, su único brazo haciendo presión en la garganta de Gren. El muy canalla ni siquiera parece sorprendido.

—Podría matarte.

—Sí.

—Justo ahora. Ni siquiera necesito de mi otro brazo.

—¿A qué estás esperando, entonces?

_A que me hagas algo, a que me empujes, a que me odies_ , piensa y con un dedo le repasa el filo de la quijada.

Los elfos no son cobardes y Runaan no es de los que huyen, así que aliviana la presión de su brazo y besa a Gren casi con enfado, esperando poco de vuelta.

Gren le besa con ganas, le clava los dedos en la nuca y al separarse le respira sobre la oreja.

—Al fin—le dice con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Runaan le besa de nuevo.

 

*

 

Moriría por Gren, descubre. Es una sorpresa incómoda pero no por ello menos cierta.

Runaan se ha convertido en el elfo que moriría por un humano. Extrañamente la noción le pesa menos de lo que había pensado.

**Author's Note:**

> Entré en este fandom por Ylen, pero es completamente mi culpa haber terminado en una de las relaciones más cracks que hay en todo el show. 
> 
> Ya que.


End file.
